1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint trays and more specifically to a moveable paint tray, which retains liquid for application to a paint roller in a one-piece plastic structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,129 to Paskinski discloses a movable paint tray assembly for applying a liquid to a roller. However, Paskinski does not teach or suggest a paint tray fabricated from a single piece of molded material.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a moveable paint tray, which may be used to retain liquid for application to a paint roller in a one-piece plastic molded structure.